Porous biomaterials in use today are extractions from naturally occurring materials such as "coral" or artificially fabricated using polymers and hydroxyapatite formulated structures. These structures are not optimized and heretofore, their porosity and densities may been suboptimal for cell growth. Naturally occurring materials such as "coral" have low porosity and cannot guarantee a permeable open cell matrix free from "cul-da-sac" type cavities.
They have limited bio-compatibility and have resulted in either a pathological response from the body or failed to enhance multi-layer cellular growth. Current biomaterials are difficult to shape and machine at the use site.